Sweet As Sin
by malfoysminx
Summary: Draco Malfoy likes his tea to taste sweet. As it turns out, that's also how Harry Potter likes his men. dm/hp drarry SLASH


Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine

A/N: Post DH, non-epilogue compliant.

Warnings: Contains SLASH. Rated M for a reason.

**Sweet As Sin**

"Happy birthday, Potter."

Draco's fellow Auror stopped in his tracks, very nearly dropping his coffee mug as he stared at Draco in shock.

"Er, thanks."

Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's usual lack of eloquence. "Are you doing anything special to celebrate the big day?"

Potter shrugged. "Going for a few drinks after work."

"Anywhere nice?" Draco enquired politely as he added sugar to his tea.

Potter mentioned the name of a trendy new bar Draco had visited on a number of occasions. Secretly he was rather impressed by the Gryffindor's surprisingly good taste.

"You know, no one goes to the Silver Ace for just a few drinks." Draco commented.

Potter shrugged again. "Maybe more than a few. It is a Friday night, after all."

"That it is." Draco blew across the top of his mug before taking a sip.

"Um, you don't want to come, do you?" Potter shifted from foot to foot looking nervous. "I mean there are a few other guys from the department coming and, well, I didn't think you'd want to anyway, but..."

"I'll consider it." Was all Draco could manage without bursting out laughing.

He hadn't actually been angling for an invite to Potter's little birthday bash, but now that he had one, he was almost tempted to go, if for no other reason than to see the expression on Potter's face when he turned up.

"Well maybe I'll see you later then." Potter said awkwardly as he began edging towards the door.

"Indeed." Draco replied, but the Gryffindor had already escaped.

^v^

That evening, Draco met Pansy for dinner as usual. He had very nearly forgotten about Potter's somewhat forced invitation, or at least that's what he told himself as he listened to Pansy jabbering on about her latest boyfriend.

"So do you fancy going for a drink or three?" Draco asked when he was finally allowed to get a word in.

"Yeah, why not." Pansy replied airily. "How about the Silver Ace? Their cocktails are to die for."

Draco could have kissed her. "They are quite exceptional."

"Shall we?" Pansy rose elegantly from the table.

Draco merely rolled his eyes as he dropped a handful of galleons on the table and followed her out. He was certain that one of these days it would be her turn to pay, perhaps the same day that he and Potter managed to have a civil conversation lasting more than five minutes.

By the time they arrived, the Silver Ace was heaving, the dance floor packed full of writhing bodies. Fighting their way through to the bar, they ordered their drinks before retreating to a quiet corner to people watch. The music was loud and made talking difficult so Draco wasn't exactly surprised when within minutes, Pansy had vanished, leaving him alone. Sipping his cocktail, Draco let himself relax, scanning the crowd for familiar faces and one in particular. He had nearly given up, assuming that his fellow Auror had already been and gone, when he caught sight of Potter over the crush of people on the dance floor. The Gryffindor was balanced precariously on a table on the other side of the room, writhing to the beat of the music as though he were the only person in the bar. Draco couldn't even remember the last time he had seen Potter looking so carefree. It was a strangely enticing sight and Draco quickly decided that he was in need of a refill.

The bar was even more crowded than it had been when he arrived and by the time he made it to the front he needed a drink more than he had when he'd started.

"Malfoy! You made it!" Potter suddenly materialised at his side, swinging an arm around Draco's shoulders and leaning heavily against him.

"So it would seem." Draco had nearly forgotten that Potter and his dancing were the original reasons for his trip to the bar, at least that was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

"Are you buying me a drink?" The Gryffindor slurred.

"I think you've already had enough." Draco replied, biting back a smile.

"But it's my birthday." Potter whined, looking up at Draco with a pair of sickeningly adorable puppy dog eyes.

Draco gave in. "Alright then, birthday boy. What are you having?"

"Whatever you're having." The Gryffindor breathed in his ear.

Draco grinned then and he simply couldn't help himself as he turned to the bartender, who was now more than happy to take Draco's order given the hero hanging off of his arm. "Two screaming orgasms, please."

The drinks arrived a moment later and Potter knocked half of his back in one gulp. Draco just rolled his eyes as he took a slow sip of his own cocktail.

"Malfoy..."

"Yes, Potter?"

"You look really hot tonight, you know that?"

Draco wasn't sure whether to laugh or faint from the shock of it all.

"I mean you always look hot, but tonight you look _really_ hot."

The Gryffindor sounded so earnest that Draco couldn't help laughing. "I didn't think you'd noticed."

"Oh, but I have." Potter replied immediately. "I always notice you. The way your hair always falls in your face when you're writing reports, the way your eyes sparkle when you think someone's behaving like an idiot, the way you always stir your tea so delicately and you put so much sugar in it... It makes me wonder what you'd taste like if I kissed you after you've taken a sip."

"Do you think about kissing me often?" Draco asked, deciding Potter was unlikely to notice if his voice wasn't quite as casual as he wanted it to be.

"Harry, there you are!"

Draco very nearly hexed Granger who apparently had the absolute worst timing in wizarding history.

"'Mione! Look who I found!"

"Malfoy." Hermione regarded him cautiously, as though he were a venomous snake she didn't quite trust not to lash out unexpectedly.

"Granger." Draco replied in the same cool tone.

"Harry, I think it's time you went home."

"Not yet. Want to stay here with Draco." The Gryffindor tightened his grip, snuggling into Draco's side.

"Charming as ever, Potter." He drawled in an attempt to mask the shock he felt at hearing the other man refer to him by his given name.

"Harry, please..." Granger had taken hold of one of Potter's arms and was trying unsuccessfully to remove him from Draco's side.

"But I don't want to." Potter sulked prettily. "And it's my birthday so you can't make me."

Draco couldn't help but burst out laughing when Potter crowned his comment by sticking his tongue out at his friend. "That's right, Potter, you tell her."

Granger glared at him but the Gryffindor just smiled radiantly up at him.

"See, Draco wants me to stay, don't you, Draco?"

"If you're going to continue to be this entertaining, you may stay all night if you wish."

With a furious look, Granger gave up, though Draco was certain she would be back with reinforcements just as soon as she managed to find someone sober enough to assist her. Or, Draco supposed, drunk enough not to see her sobriety charm coming.

"So then, Potter, it's just you and me."

The Gryffindor grinned at him. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you now?" Draco hesitated only briefly before ploughing on. "You know, you didn't answer my question..."

"What question?" The poor Gryffindor looked genuinely confused and once more Draco found himself fighting back laughter.

"Do you think about kissing me often?"

"Oh, that question." Potter nodded, sounding happier now that he knew what Draco was referring to.

"Yes, that one." Draco agreed, biting back a scowl at Potter's less than informative response.

"All the time." The Gryffindor stated boldly, just as Draco was about to give up, seemingly unaware of what he had just confessed and who he had confessed it to.

"All the time?" Draco echoed, staring at Potter in shock.

"Yep. You have very kissable looking lips, did you know that?" Potter didn't give Draco time to reply before continuing to babble on. "It's very distracting sometimes. Especially when you make your tea with all that sugar."

"Is that so?" Draco wondered how long Potter had been obsessing over his tea making and how best he could exploit the fact in future.

Potter nodded, leaning in closer as if he were about to tell Draco a secret, but before he could speak, they were interrupted once again.

"Come on, Harry, time to go." Weasley was apparently a lot stronger than he looked and where his girlfriend had failed, he succeeded, dragging Potter off of Draco's shoulder.

He watched with feigned disinterest as Potter's friends took the Gryffindor away, balancing him between them to stop him from falling flat on his face. It wasn't until Potter had vanished from sight that Draco recalled his drink, still standing nearly untouched on the bar. With a smirk, he lifted it to his lips, vowing to enjoy the rest of his night as best he could. Even so, he hoped that the time would fly. For the first time ever, Draco found that he couldn't wait until Monday morning.

^v^

"Morning, Potter."

The Auror nodded curtly, but didn't look up from the coffee he was making.

"Seemed as though you had fun on Friday. I assume Granger wasn't too hard on you afterwards?"

The Gryffindor's head shot up in surprise, almost knocking his mug off of the counter with the sharp movement.

"You came?" Potter asked in surprise, righting his mug and beginning to lift it to his lips.

"Of course. I gave you a screaming orgasm, don't you remember?"

Potter actually did drop his coffee then, splashing the hot liquid all down the front of his robes as the mug shattered against the tiled floor. He barely seemed to notice, his gaze locked on Draco's face.

"You... Gave me..."

"A screaming orgasm." Draco confirmed. "I had one too, actually, it was really rather pleasant."

Potter's mouth opened and closed again, but no sound appeared to be forthcoming.

"The cocktails at the Silver Ace really are something." Draco added casually as he brushed past Potter, heading back towards his office.

"You're such a bastard, Malfoy."

Draco paused halfway through the door and smirked over his shoulder at the fuming Auror. "Well that's gratitude for you. That's the last time I buy you a birthday drink, Potter."

He didn't stick around for the Gryffindor's response, waiting only until he reached the safety of his office before doubling over in fits of laughter.

^v^

It took far longer than Draco expected for the Gryffindor to seek him out. All week, Potter had been diving through random doorways whenever he saw Draco coming and as amusing as that was to witness, it wasn't particularly Gryffindorish of him.

"Did you really buy me a drink last Friday?" Draco glanced up from his paperwork on Thursday afternoon to find Potter hovering nervously in his open doorway.

"Yes, I did. You seemed quite insistent that I should."

Potter rubbed a hand over his face, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind him.

"Did I... Say anything?" Potter asked cautiously.

"Well you were far chattier than normal, I'll give you that." Draco hesitated, wondering how much to reveal. "And rather more complimentary than I would have expected."

"Complimentary how?"

Draco smirked. "Apparently I looked 'really hot'."

Potter nodded tightly, though he didn't seem particularly surprised by this revelation. "And that's all I said?"

"You also mentioned something about the way I take my tea..." Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Your tea...?" The Gryffindor asked nervously.

"Mhmm. It seems you have an... issue with the amount of sugar I add."

Draco could see the exact moment when Potter realised what he was getting at. The Gryffindor's face went white before flushing a deep red. Evidently Potter's thoughts regarding the sweetness of Draco's tea were not just random drunken contemplations.

"Oh Merlin... Did I...?"

Draco merely sat back, watching Potter struggle with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Did I try anything?" Potter's eyes had dropped to focus on Draco's lips.

"No." Draco decided to put Potter out of his misery. "You just draped yourself over my shoulder and chattered at me until Granger came and poured you into the floo."

"Oh."

Was it Draco's imagination that Potter looked just a little disappointed by that.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Draco asked politely when Potter remained silent, yet appeared to have no intention of leaving.

"Yes. I mean, no... I mean..." Potter took a deep breath. "Do you maybe want to go for a drink after work tonight?"

Draco stared at Potter, rendered temporarily speechless. Was the Gryffindor actually asking him out?

"Alright." He shrugged, hoping his voice wasn't as cracked as it sounded in his head.

"Great!" Potter sounded more surprised than elated by Draco's acceptance. "I guess I'll meet you back here at 5.30?"

Draco just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Great." Potter repeated, before finally departing Draco's office.

^v^

A little after 5:30 there was a knock on Draco's door. He had been on edge waiting for Potter's arrival for the past ten minutes and the sound, though expected, made him jump.

"Come in." Draco made a point of continuing to peruse the parchment in front of him, refusing to look up when he heard Potter opening the door and stepping into the room.

He did this because the report was vitally important and not at all because Potter thought he looked good with his hair falling in his eyes. The fact that he had read the same sentence at least twenty times without having derived any meaning from it was entirely irrelevant.

"Are you ready to go?" Potter sounded slightly nervous.

"Mhmm, just a moment." Draco replied vaguely, pretending to continue reading his report.

A few minutes later, having decided that he had kept Potter waiting long enough, Draco looked up to find the Gryffindor hovering by the window, gazing out at the spelled view.

"Did you choose this?" Potter asked when he realised Draco's eyes had fixed on him.

"Yes." He got to his feet, walking round his desk to join the Gryffindor at the window. "Do you like it?"

Potter nodded. "It's beautiful."

Draco smiled, unexpectedly pleased by the Gryffindor's compliment. He had spelled his window to show the view of the Manor's grounds that could be seen from his mother's private drawing room. It reminded him of being young and carefree and often when Draco felt stressed he found himself soothed by the sight.

"Shall we?" Draco asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Potter nodded, but said nothing, waiting for Draco to put on his coat before following him out the door. They walked in amiable silence, taking the lift up to the atrium before heading out into the street. Neither man wanted to spend the night with a constant audience and by unspoken consent, they set their course for one of the muggle parts of town. Several times as they wandered down busy streets, bustling with people, Draco nearly broke the silence, but feeling uncharacteristically shy, he remained quiet, leaving it to Potter to start a conversation. On the corner of the next street, they found a cosy looking pub, with a few empty tables hidden away in quiet alcoves.

"How about this place?" Potter finally spoke.

"Looks good to me." Draco agreed, holding open the door for the other man before stepping inside.

"What would you like to drink?" Potter asked politely as he crossed to the bar.

"Whatever you're having." Draco replied, unable to resist teasing him slightly, even knowing that Potter was unlikely to get the joke.

A few minutes later, they were sat opposite each other, sipping pints of surprisingly good ale.

"So..." Potter started, before trailing off lamely.

"So...?" Draco knew he should help the Gryffindor out, but for the moment he was enjoying watching him squirm far too much.

"What else did I say to you last week?" Potter asked, surprising Draco slightly with his sudden bluntness.

"What makes you think you said anything else?" Draco played for time, unsure what he should tell the other man.

"I keep remembering... something I think I said." Potter replied haltingly, looking as though he was already regretting bringing up the topic in the first place.

"And what might that be?" Draco asked, biting back a smile.

"That I thought about doing something... all the time."

Draco realised he was holding his breath as he waited for Potter to look up and meet his gaze. "Thought about doing what?"

"You know." The other man's voice was low and husky as he stared back at Draco.

"Are you thinking about it now?" Draco asked, dropping the pretence.

"Yes."

Draco wasn't really sure what to say to that, unused to dealing with Potter's Gryffindorish bluntness. Taking the cowardly way out, Draco dropped the other man's gaze and changed the subject.

"This is a nice place. Have you been here before?"

"Once, I think, a few years ago. There are a lot of good pubs round here though."

Draco wondered if he was imagining the disappointment that flashed briefly across Potter's features. It occurred to him then, that the Gryffindor had risked an awful lot, asking him out and then as good as telling him outright that he wanted to kiss him. Swallowing nervously, Draco realised that if he continued to ignore Potter's blatant invitations, the night would end with little more than a polite handshake at the door of the pub followed by a not so polite one at home, alone. Yet he had no idea what to do about it, still not entirely certain he wanted to do anything about it at all.

They talked amiably about nothing important for the next hour and Draco found himself pleasantly surprised by Potter's unexpected intelligence and witty conversation. For the first time, it occurred to Draco that maybe there was more to the Gryffindor than he had once thought.

"I should probably head off." Potter said during a lull in the conversation, draining the last of his pint.

Draco frowned. "What's the rush? It's early yet."

"It's still a work night." Potter glanced at his watch.

"And I can't tempt you with another drink?"

"No..." Potter hesitated. "But you might be able to tempt me with something else."

Draco froze, his hand halfway to his glass, as his gaze shot up to meet Potter's. The Gryffindor was leaning back in his seat, regarding Draco with the barest hint of a challenge in his eyes.

"Is that so?" Draco continued reaching for his drink, swallowing it down in an attempt to moisten his suddenly dry throat.

"Mhmm." Potter smirked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning in towards him. "So what else are you offering, Malfoy?"

Without a word, Draco leaned forward, hooking his fingers under the Gryffindor's chin. He watched as Potter's pupils dilated, his breath coming in sharp pants as Draco edged closer. It had never been Draco's intention to make the first real move. In fact, it wasn't until that moment that he was able to accept that he wanted anyone to make a move at all. Of course, he had enjoyed the unexpected attention, he might even have welcomed it, just a little, but it wasn't as though he'd been secretly crushing on Potter for years, or anything like that. Of course not.

Yet he couldn't quite deny that he wanted to kiss Potter right then at least as much as the Gryffindor appeared to want to be kissed. Draco's heart started to pound as he saw Potter's lips part, his tongue darting out to moisten them, but just as he was about to close the final gap between them, a flash of movement off to his left caught his eye. He made no outward show that he had noticed, but he halted his forward motion, coming to a stop with his mouth mere inches away from Potter's.

"Let's get out of here." Draco whispered, before abruptly drawing back and getting to his feet.

For a long moment, Potter just stared at him in shock before following suit, muttering something that sounded rather like 'tease'.

"Oh I'm not teasing, Potter." Draco made a point of brushing past the Gryffindor as they made their way to the door, keeping his voice low. "It's only teasing when you have no intention of following through."

"And you intend to, do you?" Draco could tell Potter was angry, though he was doing an unexpectedly good job of keeping his temper in check.

"Oh yes... But not in front of the Prophet." He looked pointedly at a figure sat huddled over a drink on the other side of the room.

Potter looked briefly confused until he glanced over his shoulder, catching sight of the reporter hiding in the far corner, attempting to look inconspicuous despite the ridiculous top hat and hoodie combo he was sporting.

"Right." The Gryffindor frowned, glaring at the reporter, before shoving open the door and storming outside.

"Alright there?" Draco asked torn between amusement at Potter's reaction and his own irritation at the situation.

"Fine." He snapped, then paused, taking a deep breath before trying again. "I'm fine, they just get on my nerves. You can guarantee there'll be a front page article in tomorrow's Prophet that has absolutely no basis in reality."

"What? Like '_The Boy Who Lived To Shag Death Eaters_'?"

Potter laughed. "Have you considered a career change? But no, I meant something that doesn't even resemble fact... '_Potter/Malfoy Brawl Destroys Muggle Pub_' perhaps?"

"Needs some work." Draco commented, keeping his voice casual. "And I wasn't aware that we were shagging... or anything 'resembling' that."

"We're not... yet." Potter's grin was predatory, sending shivers up Draco's spine. "But how about we take this somewhere a little more private?"

"Where did you have in mind?" Draco asked, following as Potter began walking, turning down a quiet side street.

The Gryffindor paused, turning to face him with a grin. "How about my flat?"

"Sounds good to me." He replied, an echoing smirk spreading across his own face.

It was all the encouragement that Potter needed. Taking hold of Draco's arm, he Apparated them both to the living room of his flat.

"So where were we?" Draco asked when the Gryffindor released him.

"Here, I think." Potter moved until they were facing one another, reaching for Draco's hand and lifting it until his fingers rested just beneath the Gryffindor's chin.

"I though it was more like here." Draco whispered, taking a step closer.

He moved in slowly, keeping his eyes locked with Potter's until the moment their lips met. The kiss was sweet and gentle, everything their relationship had never been, yet it had the blood singing in Draco's veins. When they drew apart, Draco's heart was thundering with the need for more. Evidently Potter agreed and before Draco had time to think, the Gryffindor had pulled him back into another kiss. This time, Potter took charge, hauling Draco bodily against him and thrusting his tongue between Draco's parted lips. He felt Potter moan into his mouth before he was shoved back against a wall, the Gryffindor's leg working its way between Draco's thighs. He groaned as he felt Potter's erection digging into his hip and without thinking about it, he found himself sliding his hand between their bodies to press against the Gryffindor's length.

"Fuck, Malfoy..." Potter's voice was low and husky as he tore his lips from Draco's, sucking in a deep lungful of air.

Draco didn't even try to hide his smug smirk of satisfaction at Potter's reaction. Recapturing the Gryffindor's mouth, he worked on Potter's belt with his free hand, finally managing to release it along with the fastenings beneath. A moment later, Potter's trousers were around his knees while Draco's hand slid easily into his underwear. It took the Gryffindor only a moment longer to catch on, working to free Draco's own erection from its fabric confines.

The hand that wrapped around him was warm and firm, sending shivers down his spine. He groaned and Potter seemed to take it as encouragement, beginning to stroke Draco's length. Matching his movements to the Gryffindor's, Draco returned the favour, relishing the way Potter arched into his touch. It wasn't long before they had established a steady rhythm, their hands knocking as they stroked each other. The kiss grew messier as they neared their completion, lips and tongues sliding together around panting breaths and half formed exclamations of pleasure. Potter came first but just barely and Draco followed him over the edge within seconds.

Without giving himself a chance to think, Draco wrapped both arms around Potter's waist, pulling him into what could only be classed as a hug. He felt the tingle of the Gryffindor's wordless cleaning charm and shivered slightly at the sensation, prompting Potter to wrap his own arms around Draco's neck..

"Wow." Potter broke the silence with a breathless sigh, pressing a kiss against Draco's throat.

"Indeed." He smirked, though he knew Potter couldn't see his face.

Potter laughed quietly and the vibration of his body, still pressed so intimately against Draco's, sent a shudder racing through him.

"I had hoped we'd make it at least as far as the bedroom, if not the bed." Potter commented, attempting to draw back but finding himself trapped by Draco's arms.

"There's always next time." Draco replied, working to keep his tone light.

"I like the sound of that." He could hear the wide smile in Potter's voice. "Are you planning to let me go any time soon?"

Draco thought for a moment. "No. Is that a problem?"

This time Potter laughed properly, his head thrown back in amusement. The position left his neck delightfully exposed and Draco couldn't help but take advantage. Leaning forward, he licked a stripe along Potter's throat, cutting the Gryffindor off mid-laugh.

"Merlin, how can I want you again already?" Potter asked breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"It's my natural charm, I'm irresistible."

"Yes." Potter agreed, somewhat unexpectedly. "You are."

"You mentioned something about a bedroom..." Draco hinted.

"You'll have to let me go first." The Gryffindor teased.

"Fine, if you insist." Draco retorted with mock irritation.

Reluctantly, he let his hands drop from Potter's waist, though he allowed himself a quick grope of the Gryffindor's arse on the way down. As soon as Potter was free, he kicked his trousers off of his legs before grabbing hold of Draco's hand and turning away. Distracted by the view of Potter's bare arse, he nearly fell over when the Gryffindor suddenly began hauling him towards a door on the opposite side of the room. Righting himself quickly, Draco forced his gaze away as he followed Potter across the floor. Moments later, they lay sprawled on the Gryffindor's bed, lips fused together again as their hands fought their way beneath their remaining layers of clothing. Seams ripped as they battled to get each other naked as quickly as possible, but neither one could bring themselves to care, after all, what else were Reparos good for?

"Mmmm, Malfoy, fuck me..." Harry moaned into his ear when, finally, nothing remained between them but air.

Draco groaned, his heartbeat kicking up a notch as he contemplated what the Gryffindor was asking for. Though he hadn't exactly spent much time thinking of sex with Potter prior to this evening, he never would have dreamed that the other man would let Draco top.

"Please..." The Gryffindor whispered urgently, kissing his way down Draco's throat. "I need you, Malfoy, please."

Merlin, Potter was bloody begging him. If Draco hadn't been so turned on by it, he was certain that information would have been useful in some way.

"Lube?" Draco asked breathlessly, taking the bottle that Harry handed him.

Of course, there were plenty of spells for such things, but they had just never seemed quite as good. Oddly enough it had been a brief fling with a muggle-born than had taught Draco that little piece of information and he'd not used magic in that way since. Pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his hand, he slicked his fingers, before sliding them over Potter's skin. He paused to stroke lightly at the Gryffindor's erection before moving between Potter's legs to circle his entrance. He paused there, uncertain whether or not to press inside just yet.

"I'm not a virgin, you know." Potter sounded amused and Draco scowled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." The Gryffindor's voice was low and almost soft as he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of Draco's face. "But I won't break, you don't need to be that gentle."

"Like it rough, do you?" Draco asked, breaking the oddly tender moment.

"Sometimes." Potter smirked back, shifting his hips as if to remind Draco what he was doing.

Taking the hint, he slid one finger into Potter's body, stroking in and out for a moment before adding a second. The Gryffindor moaned encouragingly, wrapping his arms around Draco and arching his back, grinding against Draco's hand. It was an incredibly erotic sight. Slowly, Draco began to scissor his fingers, stretching the other man carefully before continuing to slide his fingers in and out.

"Stop teasing." Potter groused after several minutes of this, wiggling his hips enticingly in an attempt to move things along.

"It's called foreplay, Potter." Draco smirked, drawing his fingers out even more slowly before pushing them back in again at the same pace.

"Well I've had enough foreplay. I've waited long enough for this and I'd appreciate it if you'd get on with it."

Draco's hand halted for a moment before continuing, his movements slightly faster than before.

"How long?" He asked casually.

"Fuck me and maybe I'll tell you."

Draco laughed. "Did no one ever tell you that patience is a virtue?"

"I've been patient. For two bloody years I've been patient..." He gave Draco a direct look, one eyebrow raised in silent challenge. "So now that I finally have you where I want you, will you _please_ just fuck me?"

"Yes." Draco agreed with a smirk.

Without giving Potter a chance to respond, he withdrew his fingers only to replace them with his hard length.

"Fuck!" The Gryffindor cursed, his hips snapping up to meet Draco's as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Ok?" Draco asked, hesitating slightly.

"Merlin, yes." Potter moaned, forcing open his eyes to meet Draco's concerned gaze. "Don't stop."

Not needing to be told twice, Draco pulled back before thrusting forward, drawing another litany of curses from the man beneath him. He didn't have time to worry about any pain he might be causing, however, before Potter was lifting his hips, his legs wrapping around Draco to pull him deeper.

Draco stopped trying to think after that, letting his body take the lead. He pounded into the Gryffindor with abandon, urged on by Potter's panting demands for 'harder', 'faster', 'more'. Knowing he wouldn't be able to last long, Draco slipped his hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Potter's length and tugging in time with his thrusts. Within moments, the Gryffindor was coming apart around him, crying out in pleasure. The added sensation of Potter's body tensing around him mixed with the sinfully erotic sight of the Gryffindor's face as he climaxed was too much for Draco to handle. With a breathless moan he came, burying his face in Potter's throat to stop himself from calling out something stupid, like Potter's first name.

^v^

Draco woke early to find himself still wrapped around Potter's naked form. He was pretty sure that the realisation shouldn't have left him feeling quite so content, but he went with it, smiling to himself as he attempted to disentangle himself from Potter's clutches. He was almost free, when the arm around his waist suddenly tightened, pulling him back into a warm embrace.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Gryffindor's voice was thick with sleep and muffled by the kisses he was bestowing on Draco's bare chest.

"Home. I need a shower and a change of clothes before work."

"Have a shower here and scourgify your clothes."

Draco gave the Gryffindor a horrified look. "I am not turning up to work in the same outfit I wore yesterday."

Potter had the audacity to laugh, but before Draco could reprimand him, he found himself being thoroughly kissed.

"Stay." Potter whispered when they parted.

Draco shook his head, trying to ignore Potter's puppy dog eyes as he finally managed to escape the Gryffindor's embrace. "We have to be at work in an hour anyway, I'll see you there."

Potter dropped the sulky look in favour of an admiring one as he watched Draco hunting for his scattered clothing. "I'll let you leave on one condition."

"You'll _let_ me leave?" Draco asked incredulously, pulling on his trousers.

"Mhmm..."

Draco just rolled his eyes, sliding his arms into his shirt sleeves. "And what's this condition?"

"You wait until I get to the office before you make your tea."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Draco laughed, returning to the bed to give Potter a brief but bruising goodbye kiss, before heading to the fireplace in the next room and flooing home.

^v^

"Morning, Potter."

"Malfoy." The Gryffindor gave him a knowing smile as he watched Draco pouring boiling water into his mug.

"Harry, Draco." One of their fellow Aurors nodded to them as he passed by with a steaming cup of coffee.

Draco returned the greeting before turning back to his tea, adding milk and stirring delicately. He waited a moment longer until they were alone, before shovelling sugar into his cup. He finished sweetening his drink and stirred it again before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip, Potter watching his every movement.

"Want a taste?" Draco asked teasingly, making a show of offering the cup though they both knew what he really had in mind.

"I'd love one." Potter replied, with a predatory grin, crossing the room to stand in front of Draco.

Placing his mug carefully on the counter, Draco hauled the Gryffindor closer, before slanting his lips over Potter's. The kiss was intense and it wasn't until they heard a loud expletive that they realised they were no longer alone.

"Harry?"

Draco reluctantly released Potter to find Weasley staring at them from the open doorway, a horrified expression on his face.

"Morning, Ron." The Gryffindor replied cheerily. "Draco and I were just conducting an experiment."

"Were we now, _Harry_?" Draco had to admit he rather liked the Gryffindor calling him by his first name, especially now that Potter was sober enough to know that he was doing it.

"Mhmm."

"And were you able to obtain conclusive results?" Draco asked, barely containing his amusement.

"Sweet as sin." Potter declared with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Draco grinned.

"I like the taste even more." Potter winked, ignoring his friend's shocked exclamation as he pulled Draco back into his embrace.

FIN


End file.
